


Octopunk Advent Day 4 - Ugly Sweater

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [4]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Funny, M/M, Octopunk Advent, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 5





	Octopunk Advent Day 4 - Ugly Sweater

“I’ll meet you at work ok?” Gavin called from their bedroom.  
“Gavin how are you planning to get to work?” Nines asked from the kitchen where he was putting together a packed lunch for Gavin. His normal white leather jacket had been replaced with a fluffy jumper the colour of holly berries. On the front of it was a large cartoon penguin wrapped with christmas lights which were represented by tiny pom poms that were dotted all over the very adorable shape. It was the christmas sweater day at the DPD offices and Tina had helped Nines to pick out the most adorable one that they could find. She wanted to help Gavin too but Gavin had refused any and all help and at this point they had all assumed that he was just going to be the grinch he was every year. The fact that Gavin was refusing to go to work at the same time as Nines hinted to the fact that maybe he had put some of his own effort in this year…  
“I’ll take a cab like I used to… I’ll be fine!”  
“Ok, ok,” Nines sighed, “Your lunch is on the counter, I’ll see you at work. Love you!”  
“We’ll see each other in like half an hour!” Gavin exclaimed before saying quietly under his breath (but loud enough so that Nines enhanced hearing could pick up on it), “I love you too…”  
Nines smiled and pushed the door open to begin his trek to work.

Ever since he had been activated, Nines had found a love for walking places. He loved the fresh air blowing against his perfectly porcelain face and he thoroughly enjoyed the stimulation coming from the bright colours of downtown Detroit. There was always something new to see whether it was a new shop opening up or a new sprawling piece of graffiti that technically as law enforcement, Nines shouldn’t encourage. It was undeniable that the graffiti was what gave the city its flavour so he never really batted an eyelid. Now a lot of people were batting eyelids at him today as he walked confidently down the street in his jumper that attracted huge amounts of attention. It was Christmas so most people assumed that there was some rhyme or reason behind it but when they saw the flashing blue LED on his temple, more confusion grew. Although androids were all deviated now - well, mostly - many humans still assumed that they were emotionless beings or at least logical enough to see straight through the stupidity of a Christmas Sweater day. Nines knew that people were looking and judging and assuming that they could still make decisions as to what he could wear but as long as none of them approached or said anything untoward, Nines had nothing to worry about.

The office was a happy sight when he arrived. The lights had already been up for a week or so but finally the large tree in the lobby was up and was swirling with light and beauty. As well as this, most people had decorated their desks, adding Elves on Shelves, mini santas and fairy lights that looped their way around the edges of most desks. The major eye grabber though was everybody’s jumpers. Almost everyone had one on and those who didn’t at least had a santa hat. Every colour imaginable could be seen in this office and Nines was living for it.

He made his way to his desk where, to his surprise, he saw Tina sitting, swinging her legs off of the edge of said desk with a large coffee cup held tightly in her hands.  
“That was kind of you to think of Gavin, Tina, but he didn’t come to work with me today.”  
Oh you think this Coffee is for him? Not a chance, I need my bean juice today.” Tina chuckled, “Where’s the grinch then?”  
“Well, he just said that he’d meet me at work. I don’t know why he didn’t travel with me but it seems to me that he has something up his sleeves…”  
“A christmas sweater, perhaps?” Tina asked eagerly.  
“I have no idea… Speaking of, let me see your marvellous choice in all its glory!”  
Tina beamed as she placed her coffee mug down and rose from the desk. Her sweater was based in black and had a large Christmas tree front and centre with the words “Get Lit” hovering above it. Tina looked overly pleased with herself.  
“It looks great!” Chris called from behind Nines as he approached, he too with a coffee in hand. His sweater was dark green and had a very out of place dinosaur on the front but said dinosaur was wearing christmas lights, much like Nines’ penguin was so he guessed that made it ok?  
“As does yours!” Tina replied with a smile, now picking up her steamy coffee from the table.

The three of them loitered around Nines’ desk for a while, enjoying each other’s company and it was Tina who was first out of the three of them to see the glorious sight that none of them had truly been expecting. A bright red sweater - a similar colour to Nines’ - with white accents littering it. But the most important part of the incredible outfit was the mirror.  
“Oh… my… God…” Tina breathed out. The two boys turned around. And Chris just burst out into laughter.  
“Oh damn now that’s incredible!” He bellowed between chuckles. Both Tina and Chris were almost crying with laughter but Nines continued to stand there, confused.  
“I appreciate you’re getting into the spirit Gavin but there appears to be a joke I have missed.”  
“Look into the mirror Tin Can…” Nines did as he was told, stooped down to the level of the mirror and looked at himself.  
“Wait no! I can’t do this to him. Nines move, let Chris look in the mirror.” Gavin smirked. Chris looked awfully offended.  
“You know I only do this for you and your relationship because this is too Goddamn pure…” Chris moaned before taking up Nines’ mantle.  
“You’re meant to wear an ugly sweater to these types of events Tin Can,” Gavin explained, pointing to the mirror and Chris at the same time, “And ummm… this was the ugliest thing I could find.”

_Ohhhhhhhhh._ Nines understood the joke now.


End file.
